


Double Date With Steve

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Double Date With Steve

The two of you had been having dinner with Steve and his new girlfriend. She was sweet and you really liked her for Steve. But that damn Sam played with the vibe control the entire night and every time you spoke, he would turn the vibrations up all the way. You’d tried your hardest to contain your moans, but the vibrations felt too good. 

You knew that Steve knew. There was no way that he didn’t know, and by the pink that tinted his cheeks after your second orgasm confirmed your suspicions. 

Sam continued to mess with the vibrations the entire night only stopping when Steve intervened, seemingly concerned for your health.

“Y/N, are you feeling alright? You look like you’re about to pass out,” his voice held a bit of concern, but the look in his eyes said that he knew what was really happening.

Sam responded for you, “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I think we should head home.” he dapped Steve up as you hugged Steve’s girlfriend goodbye and then the two of you switched. When you went to hug steve, he held you a bit tighter than usual before he let you go and your mind slipped to that one night he and Sam took turns using you. When you pulled back, the look in his eyes told you that he was thinking of the same thing.

Sam slipped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him before turning the vibrations all the way up again. “Well, it’s been fun,” he started. “But I really need to get this one home and in bed.” and the two of you began to walk away.

“St-Steve… he knew” you mumbled between moans.

Sam chuckled, of course he knew. It was his idea.” he threw you a wink when you reached the car. He opened your door and helped you in. once you were buckled in, he closed the door and walked to the other side. You gripped the door handle as you felt another orgasm wash over you and Sam chuckled.

“What number was that?” he asked, but you knew he had been keeping count.

You refused to answer and you sighed with relief when he clicked the vibe off and handed you the control so that he wouldn’t be tempted while he drove. 

You sat in the passenger’s seat with your arms crossed as Sams’s finger drummed on the steering wheel. You could feel him staring at you but you refused to look at him. You were upset, granted, you knew what you were getting into when he handed you the vibrating panties earlier that night, but you didn’t think he would take it this far.

“Y/n,” sam pouted. “Really? She wasn’t even his girlfriend.”

You continued to look out the window with a small smirk on your lips.

**“Are you going to talk to me?** ” he begged and placed his hand on your thigh.

You bit your lip before looking back at him. “I knew she wasn’t his girlfriend, Sam. Steve’s been trying to get back into our bed for weeks now,” you laughed.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “You think we should let him?”

You smiled and licked your lips, “Well, if it’s anything like last time, then yeah we should, daddy.” you whispered the last word knowing what it did to him. After the night you had you craved more of what he had already given you.

Sam leaned over the armrest and gripped your chin. He pulled your lips to his and kissed you deeply. “ **You taste so sweet, honey** ,” he moaned against your lips. “Let’s hurry up and get back home, **I’m going to remind you exactly who you belong to.** ”


End file.
